


La Meute

by Bloody_Katchy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Bottom Harry, Brainwashing, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Slut Harry Potter, Come Shot, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Extremely Underage, Feminization, Free Use, Gangbang, Implied Mpreg, Impregnation, Large Cock, Mind Break, Minor Character(s), Moresomes, Multi, Obsession, Orgy, Porn, Prostate Massage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sharing, Slut Harry, Smut, Squirting, Strangers, Underage Sex, Werewolves, blowjob, whore
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloody_Katchy/pseuds/Bloody_Katchy
Summary: Fenrir n'avait qu'un but : le trouver pour le tuer. Pas pour venger le Seigneur des Ténèbres, non ! Pour détruire un symbole, pour anéantir l'éclat d'espoir qui avait galvanisé les sorciers. Le tuer et le baiser, accessoirement.///LISEZ LES TAGS !!!\\\
Relationships: Fenrir Greyback/Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Original Character(s), Harry Potter/Other(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 99





	La Meute

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, les gars ! On va commencer easy : c'est juste une histoire. Une fiction. A ne pas prendre au sérieux ! Alors lisez VRAIMENT les tags et continuez si vous le souhaitez. Sinon fermez-la.  
> J'ai d'ailleurs préféré mettre beaucoup de tags, pour être clair - vaut mieux trop que pas assez me direz-vous.
> 
> Je viens de me rendre compte qu'en postant, des mots ont été replacés par d'autres, la ponctuation a sauté et certaines phrases étaient incomplètes... J'ai essayé de tout corriger mais bon, si vous voyez des tournures pas très françaises, c'est pas (que) ma faute !
> 
> C'est un chapitre unique normalement. Si je pense à d'autres scènes, si j'ai envie de continuer, je le ferais, mais je vous promets rien...
> 
> (Si quelqu'un sait comment foutre une image dans ce bordel, l'aide serait appréciée...)
> 
> A ceux qui continuent, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.

**La Meute**

Fenrir se sentait galvanisé. La nuit était complètement noire, aucune lune à l'horizon, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de sentir la force rassérénant de la forêt et du vent. Il sentait la terre et l'eau, l'herbe fraîche; il se sentait fondre dans son écorce.

Il eut un sourire carnassier.

Ce qu'il haïssait le plus, c'étaient les habitations. Ces espèces de boîtes qui représentaient la normalité des gens, ces cages sociales que l'on forçait dans tous les esprits à appeler «maison». Ce n'était que vulgaire propagande pour asservir la population, pour les tenir en laisse et en rang - et ils étaient tous trop stupides pour s'en rendre compte. Trop stupides ou alors trop lâches: ceux qui le savaient préféraient se fondre docilement dans la masse. C'était d'un pathétisme à souhait…

Sauf le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Il avait voulu détruire la société, le gouvernement, les frontières - il avait voulu plonger le monde dans le chaos pour ramener cette liberté perdue. Et aujourd'hui, le voilà détruit. L'injustice du monde apparaissait toujours et le faisait rager. Mais à présent, il avait retrouvé le coupable, il avait retrouvé le petit insolent qui _aurait_ brisé un Mage de cette envergure. Fenrir n'y croyait pas, mais il savait comme l'esprit des autres sorciers était faible et influençable. Il préférait nettement tuer ce gamin plutôt que de le voir élever en héros.

Tuer ou rabaisser. Il se ferait un plaisir de mordre cet enfant comme il en avait mordu tant d'autre, de le contraindre à une vie que ses paires allaient mépriser et maudire. Il se plairait à violenter ce gamin avec cruauté.

Ce petit bourg était d'une laideur à vomir: toutes les maisons étaient semblables, rangées à égales distances, la rue était propre, les jardins étaient entretenus. Si carré qu'il aurait voulu faire courir sa meute ici, pour tout saccager et tout réduire à feu et à sang. Mais il devait continuer discrètement.

Il avait repéré où siégeait ce gamin grâce à ses recherches. La maison de Godric's Hollow avait été laissée telle quel, il avait donc pu renifler à loisir. L'odeur de l'enfant était étonnamment forte, incrustée, quoique étouffé par la lourdeur noire du mage noir. Il avait cherché et cherché, entre son temps utilisé à la meute et ses destructions multiples, entre ses hobbies meurtriers et sa libido enfiévrée, et aujourd'hui, il avait croisé l'exacte même effluve. Il analyse suivi six jours durant, perdant plusieurs fois la trace lorsque le vent tournait, jusqu'à se rapprocher du but. Cette traque lui rappelait ses beaux jours du temps du Lord, lorsqu'il était quasiment libre de tuer à tout va.

Malheureusement, il devait être plus prudent à présent.

Le parfum entourait une des maisons: c'était la bonne. Fenrir décida de rester tapi, intérieurement satisfait et impatient, mais observa les habitants de la maison durant quelques jours. Il avait envie d'ouvrir le ventre de la femme rachitique au visage pincé, de fendre le crâne du pachyderme rouge / violet qui ne faisait que crier, de mordre leur enfant diabolique dont le narcissisme était une insulte…

… ** _Et de baiser le petit cul rebondi du Survivant._**

Quel âge avait-il ? Depuis combien de temps le Mage Noir avait-il disparu ? cinq ou six ans ? Ce petit garçon avait l'âge exact qui faisait bander Fenrir, l'âge idéal pour être **détruit**. Cette famille moldue répugnante s'était déjà occupée de faire baisser sa confiance en lui, de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne valait rien ; Fenrir allait l'achever.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'un jour, Harry ne quitte la maison en direction d'un petit parc. Il dédaigna le toboggan et les balançoires pour aller vers le bosquet qui l'entourait, écrasant les feuilles d'un air maussade. Il avait pris un bâton qu'il faisait cogner contre les troncs, le corps perdu dans des vêtements extrêmement larges: il avait l'air pataud.

\- Tu es perdu, petit ? susurra Fenrir d'une voix rauque.

Harry, qui ne s'attendait pas à tomber sur qui que ce soit, sursauta et écarquilla les yeux à la vue de ce grand monsieur, costaud et poilu. Il eut si peur que son souffle se coupa et son corps se figea. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un comme ça, son physique était impressionnant. Et il sentait très fort.

\- Harry Potter, souffla Fenrir dans son sourire de prédateur.

Il s'avança à pas lents, observant la toute petite silhouette du garçon, ses grands yeux verts écarquillés derrière des lunettes répugnantes. La tête de l'enfant ne lui atteignait même pas le bassin, il devra se baisser pour pouvoir baiser sa petite bouche humide.

\- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, mentit-t-il éhontément. Je suis un ami de tes parents.

\- Vous connaissez ma maman et mon papa ? demanda sa petite voix cristalline.

Oh par Salazar, il ferait en sorte de le faire tant crier qu'il ne pourrait **plus rien** articuler. Fenrir posa un genou à terre, mais même ainsi, il dominait l'enfant. Son visage était si petit qu'il pourrait le tenir d'une main et lui écraser sa jolie tête. Ses joues étaient si rondes qu'on aurait dit un petit écureuil, et ses mains ne pourraient jamais faire le tour de sa queue gorgée.

\- Quel âge tu as ?

\- Sept ans! dit Harry en levant six doigts, puis sept.

Oh oui, l'âge **parfait.**

Harry s'avança à son tour et, lorsque le vent tourna, capta encore plus l'odeur de Fenrir. Il écarquilla les yeux et piétina, s'humectant les lèvres. C'était vraiment très fort, mais pas désagréable - bien au contraire.

\- Est-ce que tu veux venir avec moi ? demanda Fenrir en s'imaginant déjà fendre son cul en deux.

Harry cligna des yeux en regardant sa main. Il voyait les veines et les cicatrices partout sur l'homme, il avait des mains très sèches et calleuses. Il tendit la sienne, petite et blanche, et la posa au creux de sa paume. Un choc électrique le secoua; l'odeur devint soudain plus forte, sinueuse et explosive. Ses jambes tremblèrent au point de le faire perdre son appui et il se laissa glisser au sol dans un gémissement incontrôlable.

Fenrir lui-même était pris au dépourvu. Le parfum de l'enfant était devenu bien reconnaissable ! Il n'y avait qu'une tranche d'enfant que Fenrir laissait sciemment en vie et qu'il gardait. Il les cherchait même, mordait gamin sur gamin en espérant en dénicher un nouveau pour sa collection, toujours déçu de ne jamais tomber dessus. Mais cet enfant-là, ce Survivant - il n'avait même pas besoin de le mordre pour le savoir !

Un Oméga.

Habituellement, c'était la morsure qui faisait muter le corps et révélait son identité. Mais Harry était si puissamment ancré dans son rôle et soumis à son être qu'il lui suffisait de toucher un Alpha pour libérer cette partie de lui. Déjà, il voyait l'enfant gémir à son contact, le suppliant du regard de faire quelque chose, frottant ses jambes l'une contre l'autre dans un geste évident de malaise.

Le sexe de Fenrir pulsa.

\- Monsieur… gémit Harry, les yeux vitreux. _**Monsieur**_ … 💗💗

Fenrir tendit la main et retira ses lunettes pour les jeter au loin. Il traça ses lèvres de son pousse terreux, ramenant le geste le long de sa joue chaude jusqu'à l'arrière de son oreille. Harry se colla aussitôt à lui en geignant, sortit même la langue pour lécher sa peau acide. Ce petit garçon était plus qu'un Oméga : il était une chienne naturelle. Il avait besoin d'un maître, besoin d'un Alpha - comment aurait-il pu tuer le Mage Noir ? Non, il y avait une erreur, c'était sans doute l'un des parents Potter qui avaient réussi cet exploit.

D'une main, Fenrir souleva Harry pour le ramener tout contre lui, cambrant son corps pour coller ses fesses à sa bite dure. L'enfant se colla aussitôt à lui, son entourant son grand cou de ses petits bras, et renifla sa peau en sueur comme un drogué. Son corps était si frêle qu'il pourrait le **briser d'une main.**

\- Oui Oméga ? Qu'y a-t-il ? grogna Fenrir tout contre oreille.

Harry gémit désespérément et dans un réflexe inconscient frotta son bassin contre le membre épais du monsieur. Il l'avait appelé Oméga, mais son cerveau embrumé ne le retint même pas. Il avait besoin que le monsieur le touche, il avait besoin qu'il lui frotte son zizi et qu'il caresse ses fesses. Et il avait besoin de ses bras forts et musclés sur lui, de son odeur partout…

Il sentait si bon, si fort…!

\- Dis-moi, ordonna Fenrir plus fermement. Qu'y a-t-il ? que veux-tu ?

Harry voyait flou, pire encore car ses yeux étaient inondés de plaisir. La fièvre lui montait à la tête.

\- **Monsieur** 💓, s'il vous plaît… s'il vous plaît 💞💕💞… j'ai besoin de vous… 💓

Fermement, il serra d'une main les fesses de l'enfant au point de lui faire mal, tordant la chair tendre à travers le vêtement. Harry gémit en réponse et ondula des hanches.

\- Je t'entends, Oméga, mais tu n'as pas répondu à ma première question : veux-tu venir avec moi ?

Il recula juste assez l'enfant pour voir son visage, mais Harry se mit aussitôt à pleurnicher du manque de contact, de l'odeur qu'il voulait boire à même sa peau, de la texture rugueuse et poilu de son corps.

\- Si tu viens avec moi, je ferai en sorte que ton **petit trou de chienne** soit constamment rempli, promit Fenrir en appuyant sur son anus à travers son pantalon. Tout ce que tu auras à faire, c'est écarter les jambes et ouvrir la bouche pour être comblé.

L'index poussa un peu sur les chairs, enfonçant un peu du tissu en lui. Harry voulait que son pantalon et son sous-vêtement disparaissent ! Son trou était chaud et mouillé eu point de lui brûler à l'intérieur.

\- Et tu auras aussi des ami(e)s, continua Fenrir. D'autres salopes en manque qui sont prêts à recevoir **n'importe quelle queue**.

Évidemment, le loup-garou ne demandait pas l’avis du garçon. Il aimait simplement le voir perdre la tête et baver en son imaginant Alpha et d'autres loups soulager la brûlure constante de sa chatte de garçon. Lui-même devait se retenir de déchirer ses vêtements et de s'enfoncer en lui.

Il n'imaginait pas l'odeur qu'il aurait une fois mordu…

Fenrir souleva le gamin, qui s'accrochait à lui comme un koala, et décida de s'isoler davantage - là, ils étaient encore bien trop proches de la civilisation. Il était si impatient que quelques minutes suffisaient à le torturer, il était suffisamment éloigné pour être sûr que les cris de l'enfant ne rameutent personne, mais proche d'un point de lumière (il ne voulait pas le baiser sans rien voir). Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il laisse le gamin au sol, épousant sa silhouette du regard, tenant son petit torse de deux doigts pour l'empêcher de bouger. D'un geste, il déchira le tissu, libérant un torse maigre et doux, déchira le pantalon pour libérer son petit sexe dur - et dévoiler son trou.

Déjà prêt.

Fenrir, pour sa part, était déjà torse nu, mais il libéra sa queue d'un geste et sourit en voyant les yeux de Harry se fixer aussitôt dessus. Il vit sa bouche s'ouvrir, sa langue sortir, et il dut le retenir pour qu'il ne fonde pas aussitôt dessus.

\- Doucement salope.

Il secoua sa queue, voyant les yeux de l'enfant le suivre d'un air hypnotisé. Sa queue était plus longue que le visage de l'enfant : une main sur ses cheveux, il attira lentement le petit garçon jusqu'à coller son visage contre sa queue, et vit son gland dépasser de plusieurs centimètres de son crâne. Il allait tellement le _détruire_ avec ça. Harry profita du geste pour inspirer à grand poumon l'odeur musqué de l'Alpha, frottant son visage autant que la poigne dominante du loup le permettait. C'était si chaud, si puissant, il en avait tellement besoin…

\- C'est ma bite, dit Fenrir en frottant le membre contre lui. Ma grosse bite, qui va te briser, te fendre en deux.

\- Oui, monsieur 💖💞💖💖… **Alpha** 💓💓, s'il vous plaît…

Ah, le processus avait déjà commencé ?

Fenrir se frotta contre ses lèvres, admirant sa bave le maculer. Harry le lécha autant que possible mais le loup tenait encore sa tête et il ne pouvait pas effectuer le moindre mouvement. Il se laissait simplement faire, heureux d'être manipuler pour le plaisir de son Alpha. Il avait besoin de lui faire plaisir - et de se faire plaisir. Fort heureusement, les deux étaient liés. Se laissant guider, Harry ouvrit la bouche lorsque l'énorme glande rouge se pressa contre ses lèvres, et il téta comme s'il voulait en aspirer tout le liquide. Sa petite bouche ne pouvait pas prendre plus, une de ses dents était manquante et laissait couler la salive.

Le goût du liquide pré-séminal était si bon…

Fenrir retira sa queue et lui donna des biffles, excité de voir comme sa queue était lourde pour le petit enfant.

\- Tu es une salope née, j'aurais dû te retrouver avant, grogna Fenrir en tapotant la joue ronde de sa bite. J'aurais fait de toi une **chienne** depuis des années, tu serais déjà à quatre pattes dans la boue en train de supplier qu'on te laboure ta petite chatte en manque.

Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte, fermant les yeux sous les coups sensuels qu'il recevait. Mais il faisait aussi comprendre son message : il voulait que la queue soit dans sa bouche. Fenrir décida plutôt de lui faire bouffer ses couilles poilus, soupirant face à la douceur de sa petite langue chaude sur la peau plissée.

\- Tu feras un bon nettoyeur à queue.

Saisissant sa petite mâchoire de sa grande poigne, il remit son gland dans la bouche avide et grogna en entendant le gémissement éperdu de l'enfant. Ses petites mains tenaient ses cuisses musclées pour se raccrocher à quelque chose, la mâchoire douloureuse.

\- Lève la langue, ordonna Fenrir en se branlant. Je vais me lâcher dans ta bouche, ne crache pas, n'avale pas !

Dans les brumes du plaisir, Harry saisit la voix de meneur et obéit aussitôt : il fit rempart avec sa langue pour ne pas vomir et garda en bouche tout le foutre de son Alpha. La soudaineté fut telle que ses yeux se révulsèrent : il ne s'attendait pas à un tel sentiment de plaisir et de félicité. Sans s'en rendre compte, il jouit de bonheur. Son Alpha le marquait, lui offrait sa lourde semence fertile ! Il voulait le boire aussitôt, s'en nourrir pour le reste de sa misérable existence.

Fenrir leva le visage de l'enfant bien haut et ouvrit sa bouche d'une pression de ses doigts. L'enfant avait l'air de perdre complètement la tête, il était prêt à ne plus jurer que par les queues.

\- _Avale._

Il dut prendre plusieurs gorgées pour tout avaler tant le liquide était pâteux et collant. C'était si chaud qu'il le sentit couler lentement en lui ; il en voulait encore.

\- Doucement, dit Fenrir en le voyant coller son nez contre ses poils pubiens et lécher la base de sa queue. Une si belle pute mérite qu'on passe aux choses sérieuses.

Sa grande main couvrit ses fesses et son index appuya aussitôt contre son entrée. Il n'avait pas besoin de l'humidier : Harry coulait. En un seul mouvement, il enduisit sa main entière de liquide et glissa un doigt dans son antre bouillonnant et serré, créé pour accueillir des bouchées. Il trifouilla aussitôt l'intérieur, le martelant de ses deux doigts en observant son petit visage au bord de l'implosion. Ses jambes étaient si écartées qu'elles révélaient la souplesse de l'enfant. C'était pour cela qu'il préférait les enfants : leur petit corps malléable, leur envie de bien faire, leur dépendance, et la grande sensibilité face à aux auras.

Il appuya férocement contre les parois, droit sur la prostate de l'enfant. Il était trop jeune pour réellement jouir, mais il y avait également des explosions de plaisirs qui s'y apparentaient. Harry n'était déjà plus qu'une loque bavante et pleurnichante 💓💞.

\- Tu aimes ça, hein ? Que ton petit cul soit rempli, utilisé, étiré. **C'est à ça que tu sers.**

Fenrir rajouta un troisième doigt, labourant telle une machine jusqu'à faire couler toute sa mouille en une flaque d'excitation. Il écarta ses doigts en un mouvement de ciseau, constatant l'élasticité de la zone. Le corps des Omégas était un tel péché, une merveille de création pour servir éternellement les queues des membres de la meute.

Il ramena le petit corps contre son torse épais et dur, collant les fesses souples contre son mandrin. La tête, rouge de colère, n'attendait que de détruire le premier trou à portée de main, et cela tombait sur le doux petit Potter. Mais nul doute que ce-dernier **supplierait** pour le reste de sa vie de subir ce courroux. Posé contre son ventre, le bout de sa queue atteignait le bas du torse - il ne pourrait malheureusement pas s'enfoncer aussi loin qu'il le voudrait. Mais il ferait en sorte de détruire l'esprit du garçon.

Frottant son membre lourd le long de sa fente, il récolta tout le jus nécessaire, et le baisa sans plus attendre. Harry en avait perdu la voix, des filets de bave lui coulait du menton, son corps était mou et maniable, docile aux moindres désirs de l'Alpha. Le loup avait pu entrer presque deux-tiers de son membre veiné, appréciant du regard la déformation du petit ventre de l'enfant. Il recula un peu, voyant la bosse reculer de même, avant de le fourrer à nouveau.

\- Petite poupée baisable, sac à bites, je vais **remodeler** ta petite chatte à l'image de la bite de ton maître.

Saisissant fermement son petit corps, il le tint immobile et le bourra violemment, farouchement, voracement. Son trou était d'une souplesse digne d'un Oméga, digne d'une décharge à sperme. Il dut se pencher pour embrasser ses petites lèvres rouges et brillantes de salives, enfonçant sa langue grasse dans la cavité chaude. Ses dents pointues éraflèrent sa peau et Harry gémit en ouvrant grand la bouche.

Une si bonne chienne.

Il imaginait déjà le petit ventre du garçon se gonfler, lorsqu'il l'aura engrossé. Il était fort dommage que les Omégas ne conçoivent qu'à partir de onze ans, il aurait vraiment voulu voir ce petit enfant devenir une chienne reproductrice. Harry porterait d'abord la couvée de son Alpha avant de se laisser engrosser par les autres mâles. Il avait tellement hâte de voir son corps être constamment gonflé et utilisé pour procréer…

\- Alors ma petite pute, tu aimes ? Tu aimes la grosse bite de ton Alpha au fond de toi ? Tu veux mon sperme dans ta chatte de salope ?

Harry bavait et grognait et gémissait, incapable de donner la moindre parole cohérente. Il en avait oublié son nom, sa famille, sa vie - il était comblé 💗💗💞💞💗.

Fenrir força le corps à se cambrer contre lui, allant griffer les tétons bruns. Il ne voulait pas lui toucher la file d'attente, il voulait que son petit corps de salope comprenne qu'il ne prendrait du plaisir que par le cul, par sa chatte de garçon mouillée, et qu'il en vienne à oublier totalement sa petite queue.

\- Alors, tu aimes ? grogna Fenrir en frappant plus fort, au point de secouer la chaise tendre de ses fesses.

\- **Ouish💖💞💖… Ouiiii, _A'pha_ … 💖💕**

Il faisait attention à ne pas serrer trop fort, mais ses mains laissaient des marques rouges et violettes sur son corps. C'était mieux, les Omégas étaient toujours en arborer, leur corps devait montrer qu'il remplissait son rôle. Et bien sûr, son cul devait toujours déborder de crème épaisse. Augmentant la cadence, il lâcha son foutre, sortit du trou et, se branlant encore, lâcha le reste sur le petit corps allongé. Harry ouvrit tout de suite la bouche en espérant boire quelque chose, léchant ses lèvres là où le sperme chaud tomba. Il toucha son torse, étala tout le foutre et ondulait des hanches comme s'il avait encore une bite en lui.

Fenrir apprécia le spectacle du regard. Il caressa les jambes lisses et fines, encore écartées, et le trou large qui convulsait. L'odeur corrompait son petit cerveau, s'insinuait en lui jusqu'à le rendre fou.

Le loup-garou remit son pantalon nonchalamment et se releva. Il pourrait encore repartir pour plusieurs tournées mais ils étaient restés trop longtemps ici. Il devait emmener l'Oméga à la meute, le présenter, et le baiser toute la journée. Ensuite, les membres de sa meute se feront un plaisir de s'occuper de lui.

Harry était inconscient, alors Fenrir le ramassa telle une poupée de chiffon, encore entièrement nu, et s'en alla.

Montrer sa nouvelle vie à ce nouvel Oméga.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était encore recroquevillé contre le torse chaud et poilu de son Alpha. Il courrait encore, mais la fraîcheur de la nuit ne l'atteignait pas : le corps de son maître était une fournaise. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et s'y renfonça, appréciant l'odeur de mâle qui l'entourait ainsi que les bras protecteurs. C'était son Alpha, son **maître** , la raison même de son existence…

Le voyage dura quelques jours pour rejoindre la meute. Fenrir baisait le petit Oméga à la moindre pause, s'occupait de trouver de la nourriture, aidait l'enfant à faire ses besoins. C'était le rôle des Bêtas normalement, mais il réalisait ces tâches mécaniquement. Il avait déjà décidé de mordre l'enfant une fois arrivé à la meute, pour ne pas perdre plus de temps que nécessaire. Naturellement, le corps de l'Oméga était épuisé par la révélation de son identité et par le choc violent de la découverte de son Alpha. Harry dormait beaucoup, se laissait faire quand son maître le baisait et passait son temps à chercher son contact. Il était un peu comme un enfant ayant retrouvé son parent.

Un parent qui détruisait sa chatte serrée et sa bouche gémissante.

En arrivant aux abords de la meute, les sens de Harry s'éveillèrent lentement. Il sentait une multitude d'odeurs pour l'instant méconnaissable, mais qui ne l'inquiétèrent pas. Son Alpha le tenait et se dirigeait directement vers eux, alors c'était forcément un lieu sûr. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, il y eut du bruit, des craquements, et il comprit que des gens venaient vers eux.

\- Carl, Gustav, Patrick, salua Fenrir d'une voix dure.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et tomba sur les visages sales et marqués, qui l'observaient avec une lueur de convoitise.

\- Un humain ? demandèrent-ils tous en suivant le meneur.

\- Un sorcier. Un Oméga.

Et l'excitation augmenta. Ils passèrent tous le renifler, le toucher, répandre la nouvelle aux autres loups qui venaient voir ce qui se passait. Harry était somnolant contre Fenrir et découvraient mille visages chaque fois qu'il entrouvrait les yeux. Les odeurs étaient partout, musquée et entêtante, pas aussi bonne que celle de l'Alpha mais assez puissante pour s'insinuer en lui. Par instinct, il tentait d'écarter les jambes, frottant son petit sexe contre le corps ferme de l'Alpha.

\- Regardez comme il est excité.

\- Déjà prêt pour une bite…

\- Il supplie d'être bourré !

À côté de toutes paroles, on entendait des bruits saccadés, des gémissements et des cris. Lorsque la foule de mâles en rut s'écartaient un peu, Harry voyait des couples en train de copuler librement, et un sentiment de désir profond embrasa son sexe. Il pouvait voir une jeune femme au ventre rond en train de s'étouffer sur une queue, les jambes largement écartées. À côté, un garçon rebondissait sur une queue dure, la bouche grande ouverte, figé dans un début d'orgasme. Et avant de disparaître dans une tente, il vit une petite fille de moins de dix ans et ouvrir grand la bouche face à trois verges prêtes à décharger.

\- _Alpha_ 💕💖… gémit Harry en la regardant💕💕.

\- Tu l'auras, promit Fenrir d'une voix lourde. Tu l'auras.

Sur le coucha sur un tapis de fourrure, pas de fils Alpha le fit gémir piteusement. Il se mit à ronronner lorsque Fenrir couvrit son corps du sien, la bouche près de sa carotide.

\- Le moment est venu, petite chienne.

D'un geste dépourvu d'hésitation, il lui mordit l'épaule jusqu'au sang, coupant la respiration de l'enfant. Le sang de l'Oméga était empli de parfum de désir, de besoin, il dut maintenir le petit corps qui se mettait déjà se frotter. Comment pourrait-il être si sensible ? si désireux ?

Oh, il allait porter tant de louveteaux…

Devenir un loup-garou était très douloureux, mais pour les Oméga, c'était à en perdre la tête : ils n'avaient pas de douleur à proprement parler, mais ils bouillonnaient, leur sang se transformait en lave, leur cerveau semblait fondre. Ils cherchaient une libération qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à atteindre suppliaient d'éteindre le feu violent qui les submergeait.

Tout autour, les Bêtas frémissaient, grognaient, les entouraient en attendant leur tournée. Harry ne subissait pas une transformation que lors de la pleine lune, mais une condition intégrait immédiatement. Fenrir écarta grand les petites jambes maigres de l'enfant, exposant sans honte son intimité déjà détruite, où il s'enfonça jusqu'à la garde. L'enfant se cabra aussitôt de plaisir, les yeux révulsés, le parfum qui explosa subitement. Il ne perdit pas de temps à le baiser comme s'il n'était qu'un jouet, écoutant vaguement les autres devenir fou par l'odeur alléchante et désespéré de l'Oméga.

\- Tu veux le sperme de ton Alpha dans ta petite chatte, hein ? grogna Fenrir de sa voix de meneur, de leader, de maître. Tu veux être ma chienne reproductrice ? Tu veux les bites de ta meute dans tes trous ?

\- _**Ouish ! 'oui, foui !**_ **💝**

Son cul s'étirait si bien pour laisser passer sa grosse verge dure. Il glissait facilement, s'enfonçait dans ses entrailles en feu, corrompant son petit cerveau d'Oméga en transition. Harry jouit trois fois, quand Fenrir continuait de le labourer avec dynamisme. Il voyait le petit pénis de l'enfant être secoué dans tous les sens, ses bourses tendres n'attendant que d'être léchées et avalées.

\- 'vous plaît… _sh'il' ous plaît !_ 💖💖

Il perdait déjà si joliment la tête, on ne lirait plus que les mots « bites » « queues » et « foutre » dans ses petits yeux brillants.

Il cracha son sperme dans ses entrailles, qui bientôt ne sera plus jamais vides. Il se retira pour sortir de la tente, laissant les Bêtas se précipiter vers la nouvelle recrue et utiliser à bon escient. Voilà qui allait être intéressant : l'Élu était devenu dépotoir à sperme. Est-ce que les sorciers allaient tenter de le retrouver ?

Il imaginait déjà leur réaction en voyant le symbole de la lumière se rouler dans la boue en suppliant de se faire engrosser. Peut-être ayant déjà donné plusieurs portées de louveteaux.

Vu les bruits qu'il entendait derrière lui, il ne faudra guère de temps après sa poussée de fertilité pour que le petit Oméga n'enfante. Comme tous les autres Omégas qu'il avait récoltés.

Mais Harry avait déjà perdu la tête pour penser à l'avenir.


End file.
